Poison
by Zarafla Kirtan-Pherrin
Summary: Jim has been caught solar surfing illegally five times in the past two months. The law enforcement is fed up with it. But as a final shot towards redemption, he's been court ordered to go to therapy... Will the mysterious Dr. Sudayev be able to help him?
1. Busted

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev/SLASH! Lemon.

_A/N: So while we wait for the sequel to "Earning Wings", I have been working on another fanfiction. And this time, it's a crossover! "Treasure Planet"'s Jim Hawkins with "Anastasia"'s Dimitri Sudayev. Not even kidding. That's his last name. I looked it up... _ But anyway, enjoy! Neither "Treasure Planet", nor "Anastasia" belong to me. Story henceforth contains slash, yaoi, boy on boy romance, and harsh/crude language. Don't read if you don't like!_

Jim sailed through the air, his solar surfer board never failing to take him speeding through the currents. This is what he lived for! The adrenaline rush it gave him made his heart race and his blood rushing through his veins. He loved every second he had in the air!

Jim expertly wove between giant pieces of machinery in Sector Seven of the Industrial District near his home. He stepped on the switch that would hid the sail of his solar surfer and raced towards a drop off cliff that ended in empty, barren ground. This was always his favorite part of Sector Seven!

He came to the cliff and quickly shut off the motor. As he began to fall, he flipped upside down and let gravity take him. Up in the air, he wove his body and board into intricate flips and turns. This cliff provided enough room for him to maneuver in order to pull off these complicated tricks. If his mom knew about half of the moves he pulled on this board, she'd either have a panic attack or strangle him. Maybe both.

The brunette, eighteen year old smiled as the wind rushed through his hair and baggy clothes. This was his world. Every part of it. And he reveled in it. Just as Jim was about to hit the ground, he hit the switch and his solar surfer's engine burst to life and the sail popped open.

Quickly, he maneuvered the craft upright and rode along the ground, shouting and whooping with joy. This, beyond anything else, was his life!

And as he made his way home, a smile upon his face, a blaring siren and flashing lights followed him. That was all it took to steal his smile.

"Great."

Moments later, he was being escorted on foot to his house by the galactic police. One officer tailed him while another was busy scanning his solar surfer board into the system. He was surprised that they didn't just have the file for his board on hand. This was his fifth time being busted in two months.

The door to the Benbow Inn popped open as an officer called out through the din.

"Mrs. Hawkins?"

The people who were breakfasting stopped to stare at the door as a gasp and a crash of dishes sounded over by the kitchen door.

"Jim?"

A woman in tartan slippers, a cream and oak brown dress, and an apron with Benbow Inn stitched onto the front made her way to the front door.

The robot officers both had their hands gripping Mrs. Hawkins' son. A guilty expression immediately told her what happened, but the solar surfer board tucked under one officer's arm confirmed her fears.

"Again, Jim? Really?"

Jim could only lower his gaze to the floor, sighing. He knew he messed up big time.

"Mrs. Hawkins, we would like to discuss this matter with you in private." The other officer stated.

"Of course, Officer. Follow me." Sarah Hawkins nodded, leading the procession to a set of double doors at the end of the dining room.

She shook her head and looked at her son as she opened the doors. He didn't look at her. How could such a brilliant graduate from high school get into so much trouble? He had the opportunity to go to college but he refused all offers. At first, she believed that he only wanted a year off. Well, she needed help to run the Inn, so she didn't question it. But even in school, he had gotten into fights and all sorts of trouble. The teachers only let him graduate because of his talents in math and galactic geography. But the class that guaranteed his scholarship was engineering. In that, he was remarkable. The school had never seen such an amazing engineer.

When the progression found them selves in a secluded living room, Sarah sat down on a couch across from a little coffee table. Jim was seated across from her in a matching loveseat as the officers remained standing.

"You do know why we're here, Mrs. Hawkins?"

"I do, Officer."

"Your son, James Hawkins, committing these violations so often has given him quite a record." The other Officer replied in a similar monotone.

"I know." Sarah said, defeated.

"The breaching of such has led us to a hard decision, Mrs. Hawkins. You understand that we wish we could just place all of these violations under juvenile?"

"I understand, Officer." She said. "I swear, this'll be the last time. Even if I have to send him to military school, I will."

"That won't be necessary, ma'am."

Jim looked up from the floor, worried.

"What do you mean, 'it won't be necessary'?" Sarah asked.

"We've sent out a formal request that James Hawkins serves time."

"NO!" Jim protested.

"But in the meantime, we have his summons so that the judge can decide on the matter." A paper slid neatly out of a slit in one of their chests. It handed Jim the summons.

"Next week is when he'll be required to show up at court. You see, we think it's in his best interest that he serve time so that he knows what awaits him the next time he feels being wreckless."

"Thank you, officer." Sarah replied.

"Take care now."

"Let's move it."

Both galactic police officers exited the way they had come.

_A/N: Looks like Jim is in for it this time! Stay tuned for an unexpected chapter! What will the judge decide?_


	2. The Plot

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev

_A/N: Here we go again! ^^ The usual disclaimers still apply._

A week later, Jim stood in front of the Judge's bench, wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. Only under his mom's insistence did he wear such. But he refused to cut his hair or wear something other than his boots. He figured he was screwed either way. Sarah stood next to him, hoping that she could perhaps have a chance to speak so that he wouldn't be sentenced to jail.

"All rise for Judge Shniterfield." Called out the robotic voice of a galactic policeman.

A blue alien with a three foot long neck and a stout body of two feet tall walked in from the door to the right of the Judge's bench. The odd creature wore black robes and looked around the room with eyes the size of oranges. It's arms were longer than it's neck was tall and kept trying to lift it's elbows from brushing against the floor. The feet resembled swim fins and flopped against the carpet of the court room.

The diminutive, long necked creature walked behind the bench and sat down in the leather chair. Pulling out a pair of glasses and resting them on the very tip of it's sharp nose, the Judge picked up the file folder that was placed in front of it by the robot policeman. Flipping the folder open, the Judge scanned the pages and finally turned it's attention to Jim.

"So, Mr. James Hawkins. I understand that you breached another restricted area with a non-licensed solar surfer, is that correct?" Judge Shniterfield said, it's voice a deep baritone at odds with it's proportions.

Sarah looked over at her son, expecting him to reply appropriately.

"Yes, your Honor." Jim stated flatly.

"You may plead guilty or not guilty to the following charges: speeding, wreckless driving, illegal operation of an unlicensed solar surfer, entering a restricted area, and disturbing the peace."

Jim looked over at his mom, worried. Those were a lot of charges. Sarah nodded her head, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Guilty, your Honor."

"I had received a formal request that Sheriff Rodney sent in to me. He requests that you serve some time, so you'd understand the consequences of your actions-"

"Your Honor, please!" Sarah interrupted. "Reconsider the request! James is my son. He is troubled and just needs some professional help. My husband-his father-walked out on us several years ago. James, nor I, have recovered. If you could just find it in your heart to-"

"I have considered the request, Mrs. Hawkins!" The Judge snapped. "Please be silent!"

Sarah looked to the floor, sighing. Jim put an arm around his mother, trying to convey his regret for ever thinking of breaking the law.

"Now, as I was saying, Rodney sent in the request. It does not seem unreasonable, given the situation." Shniterfield continued. "However, I will have to overrule it."

Jim looked up with hope.

"But know this, James Hawkins: from tomorrow 'till next year, you will be assigned a therapist that you will have to report to three days out of the week. If you fail this, I will heed Rodney's request and have you serve time." The diminutive alien warned. "In the meantime, you will be given community service of eighty hours. You will work one day out of every two weeks, for five hours each day that you work. That'll last until the hours are up. Although you will not be fined, those charges will stay on your record. Do you understand?"

Not daring to believe he got off so very easily, Jim sighed with relief. "I understand, your Honor."

"Very good. Officer Hardpress here will give you the dates and times of your appointments and community service. Case dismissed!"

The gavel hit the Judge's bench in a note of finality. Jim and Sarah approached the officer that had stood next to the bench. A paper printed from the slit in the robot's chest, which it then handed over to Jim.

The last three days out of every week were listed for his appointments with a Dr. Sudayev, who's office was located ten miles South of the small town that the Benbow Inn resided, according to the address. And the second day of every other week, Jim was scheduled for garbage pickup and disposal as his community service. Jim groaned, but he knew he should be more appreciative, for the outcome could have been much worse.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

The next day came with an uncomfortable morning chill that lasted almost until noon. Jim rolled out of bed and threw on a heavy shirt over his bare, cold torso and wrenched on his boots. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he made his way downstairs to the public dining room filled with customers that read the newspaper or drank warm, variously foul smelling liquids that were unique as to which race preferred them.

A one-eyed creature in a checkered robe and night cap called to the kitchen door from across the room, it's shrill drowning out the usual cacophony. "I would like more Purp Juice, Mrs. Hawkins!"

Jim sat down at an empty breakfast nook, trying to get his bearings. The front door opened and a cheery-faced, bipedal dog creature with glasses and brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail strode through the room, closing the door. The character spotted Jim and gave a happy shout.

"You didn't go to jail after all!"

"Morning, Dr. Doppler." Jim grunted.

"So, how did it go, Jim?" Dr. Delbert Doppler sat down next to him.

"Well, I didn't go to jail, but I have to attend therapy, which I start today, and do community service, starting Tuesday every other week."

I knew everything would be okay!" Doppler said enthusiastically. "You should only be so lucky, Jim! It could have been much worse."

"Yea, Mom keeps reminding me. But I wish I didn't have to go to therapy! I mean, what good is that gonna do? I don't need someone trying to pick apart my brain."

Delbert shook his head. "You never know, Jim. This therapy might be what you need. What doctor is this that you're going to be seeing?"

" Some Dr. Sudayev."

"Wait..." Delbert said, surprised. "_The _Dr. Sudayev?"

"What? You know who they are?" Jim asked cluelessly.

"Of course! He is the youngest, world-reknown doctor around! All of Montressor knows of him! He has made such a wonderful addition to Psychological Studies! His theories in Behavioral Sciences and breakthroughs in genetic mental illnesses are astounding!" Delbert praised. "I even met him once last year, although only briefly, as he was being given his doctorate! Dr. Sudayev practices in his hometown, although he's been given many opportunities to practice in remarkable hospitals all across the galaxy!"

At that moment, Sarah rushed out of the kitchen with a serving tray laden with various dishes. She rushed over to the breakfast nook and laid down a bowl of chowder and a bowl of water in front of Dr. Doppler.

"I had a feeling you'd be here today, so I whipped up your favorite!" Sarah smiled as she rushed over to the one-eyed alien and refilled a glass with purple juice.

"Thank you, Sarah." The doctor called out.

"You're welcome, Delbert."

"What else can you tell me about Dr. Sudayev?" Jim pressed as Delbert took a bite of his food.

"Well, he's about your age. It's said that he went into studying Psychology immediately after he graduated from high school when he was fifteen."

Jim's eyes widened.

Delbert laughed. "That was my reaction when I was first told. But he seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

"Hmmm... Maybe since I'm around his age, I could perhaps persuade him to let me out of therapy."

"Don't think about it, Jim." Doppler said, giving him a rare stern look. "He's not the kind of person to shrug off a case. He loves his profession too much to let you get away with it."

"I'll never know until I try." Jim shrugged innocently.

Jim's mom wandered over to the table, setting down a Purp and a bowl of porridge in front of her son. "Eat up, Jim. You have therapy in two hours. And Delbert?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Would you mind taking Jim over to therapy? I would, but my hands are a bit tied at the moment."

"Of course."

"Thank you." She said as she disappeared behind the kitchen door.

"Please don't try doing this, Jim. You know it won't work. It might end with you getting into more trouble."

"Okay, okay! I won't! I was just kidding! I promise!" Jim smiled, taking a bite of his Purp.

Somehow, Dr. Doppler had a hard time believing him.

_A/N: So what do you think so far? Not bad for a side-track story, eh? Stay tuned, as always. ^^_


	3. First Impressions

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev/SLASH/Lemon

_A/N: [Insert legal technicalities here.]_

Two hours later, Jim and Delbert climbed out of the caravan and approached the building. It was squat and unremarkable, brown stone. Jim pulled his leather jacket around himself more securely as a gust of icy wind tore through the terrain. Delbert reached for the door handle and opened it.

Immediately six feet away from the entrance, a female alien with pock marked skin and curly blond hair sat behind a desk, pressing holographic buttons that sat in midair in front of her. She pushed a webbed finger up to her nose and adjusted a pair of thick glasses in front of her pin-needle eyes. Her dress hardly covered the rolls of fat in her overweight frame.

"What can I help you with today?" Came the nasally question of the receptionist as she continued to push buttons.

"Yes. This is James Hawkins, set with meeting Dr. Sudayev at ten today." Doppler said.

"One moment." The receptionist turned her swivel chair and pressed a button to the far left. After a second, the receptionist turned back to the other holographic buttons. "Dr. Sudayev will see you now."

"Thank you, ma'am." Doppler made his way to the door next to the desk.

"Not you, sir." The woman replied. "The appointment was made for Mr. Hawkins. You may wait in the waiting room." She indicated to a room filled with outdated magazines on the low coffee tables and overstuffed arm chairs.

"Perhaps you haven't heard of me. I am Dr. Delbert Doppler. Dr. Sudayev is a colleague of mine." Delbert said in his most professional voice. "Well, of sorts..." He trailed off as an afterthought.

"Never heard of a Dr. Doppler in the Psychology field." The receptionist said skeptically.

"I am an astrophysicist, actually!"

"Then you may wait here, Dr. Doppler." She insisted.

Before Delbert could protest, Jim stopped him. "Let it drop, Doc. I have to go in now."

With the push of a button, the receptionist opened the door. "You'll be looking for Room 218-A." She shot a smug look at Delbert as the door closed.

"You win this time, _ma'am_." Delbert stalked over to the waiting room and sat down with a huff.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jim followed the hallway around a sharp bend, searching for the door of 218-A. At the end of the adjacent hallway, he found it and knocked. The shiny, brass plaque on the door read:

218-A

Dimitri Sudayev, Psy.D.

Just as he was about to knock a second time, the door opened. There in the doorway stood a man in a crisp suit that could be no other than Dr. Sudayev himself.

He had short, brunette hair and kind, dark green eyes. He was human and had lightly tanned skin, who stood a foot taller than Jim. He gave a gentle smile to his newest client.

"You must be James Hawkins. I'm Dr. Sudayev, but you can call me Dimitri." He had a slight Russian accent.

"Call me Jim." Jim replied, taking Dimitri's hand and shaking it. He didn't know why, but he felt suddenly nervous around the guy.

Dimitri led Jim into the small office, shutting the door behind them.

The office consisted of a desk with papers stacked on the surface and a thick leather chair behind it. A similar chair sat in front of the desk. Two couches faced each other on the right, lining the walls, and were flanked with a low table. Dimitri's framed doctorate certificate, along with various licenses for his profession, hung above a solitary window behind the desk.

The doctor led them over to the two couches and took a seat across from Jim. They sat there for about twenty minutes, Jim looking around the office but not ever looking at the person sitting in front of him. Dimitri made a mental note of that.

"So Jim, it seems you've been getting into trouble lately." He noted the guarded look in Jim's eyes as he turned to look directly at him.

"Yes." The youth stated flatly.

"Are there any problems at home?"

"Look, why don't we just skip the crap and get down to it? I don't want to be here and you don't honestly care what happens to me, so long as you get your paycheck. Can you just excuse me of all my sessions? I'll pay the fees for each session, so long as I don't have to come back."

Dimitri's smile fell. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Jim."

"W-Why not?"

"I like helping people too much to let one such as yourself to walk away without my help. And it goes against my principles to take one's money without properly earning it."

"But you're not taking it, I'm giving it to you!"

"Bribing is no better than taking what you did not earn."

Jim stood up from his seat angrily. "Well, I don't wanna talk! Not to you, not to anyone! _Especially not_ to someone who's the same age as me!"

"On the contrary, I'm seven years older than you."

"What difference does it make?" Jim began pacing, not unlike an agitated wolf. "I don't have to explain myself to anyone!" He went off on a passionate tangent explaining all the various reasons of why that was. The impressive display lasted a good half hour before he wound down.

"No, you don't." Dimitri agreed at last. "But you have some explaining to do... to yourself."

"Don't give me that cryptic shit, Dimitri!"

The young doctor stayed calm in the face of Jim's impatience. "You have to let your walls down and accept the things you can't change."

"You don't know me! You don't-"

"'-understand me or what I've been through.' Yea, I've heard that before Jim. Your accusations and claims aren't so uncommon." Dimitri flashed him a smile. "I'm young for someone in my profession and I know how hard it is to go through life."

"But people are different! Their lives and experiences are different from those around them!" Jim proclaimed, frustrated. "So you can't truly understand anyone, or know what they're going through!"

"Correct." Dimitri concurred, catching the brunette off guard. "I can't possibly know people's personal experiences and fully understand how they feel. However, all I can do is be a person who guides others to confront their emotions. I'm here to help, Jim. I'm not just here for a paycheck, as you assume. From what I can gather of your personality, you are fearless and careless, both of which are characteristics of someone who is sending out a distress signal for help. The distress is that they don't know-or can't accept-who they are inside. But you provoke fights because you are afraid of being caught unawares by those who could hurt you."

Jim laughed, shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you? I don't need help and I'm certainly not sending out a 'distress signal'. I'm doing just fine!"

"Doing just fine? A classic phrase that one uses when they're not willing to admit they have a problem. It's a matter of pride that causes them to avoid help. But when one opens up and accepts that help is when they're truly brave."

"What? Did you memorize your textbooks or something? I don't need a college graduate feeding me something I can easily learn myself!"

"If you could learn, you wouldn't be here, Jim."

"Fuck you!"

Dimitri smirked. "Violence seems to be your only way of taking control of a situation, when in fact, it gives you less control."

The eighteen year old got up in his face. "You really think I care about what you think?"

"It's not what I think," The therapist shook his head. "It's what I know. And what I know now, is that you actually do care. You care about what people think of you and what you think you stand for. The 'rebel without a cause' syndrome, I like to call it," He laughed a little. "What's funny is that you seemed polite enough when we first met outside the door. Perhaps that's because you do recognize that I am somewhat your equal, which is what I'm trying to get you to understand. I really am no better than you. But when I took control and started asking you questions, you only saw me as authoritative. That, in turn, made you lash out."

Jim snorted derisively and turned away.

"Even now, you're still seeing me as authoritative," Dimitri crossed his legs and steepled his fingers under his chin. "You are a chaotic creature, Jim. You thrive off of limitless boundaries and adrenaline courses through you when you have open space to run and roam. Your muse is breaking rules, crossing boundaries, and taking risks-which many beings seek to gain. That sense of freedom."

The younger man secretly smiled at the praise.

"But in that sense, you don't hold a conscience or a strict guideline of morality. Morality is what holds the species of the universe together in peace. While some chaotic beings such as yourself find less destructive ways to channel their aggressive behavior, some-such as you-create havoc and revel in the disruption of life in general; occasionally at the disruption or ending of others' lives."

Jim turned around, flushed with anger. "I don't hurt anyone and I don't enjoy it either! How can you sit there and judge me like that?" He snapped.

"Because that is what you're doing to those around you. You may not enjoy it, but you do thrive from it. So long as you have that feeling that you have no one holding you back, you feel an inner harmony within yourself. Hence, your destructive acts. But it's like a drug to a person like you. If you can't express yourself, you go beyond limits to have yourself heard," Dimitri sat back a little in his chair. "You're unglued, Jim. You're unglued at the fact that you are hurting those that love you. But the only way you can express your frustration and anger is to endanger yourself. You feel alive when you do so."

He stood up from his seat and came up behind Jim, who had turned away again. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Many of these cases that I get lead back to something inside the person. Sometimes, it's from disappointment. Other times, it's from abandonment and neglect. But rarely, when the actions of the person lead to such dangerous terrain such as your situation, it means that the person is conflicted. Conflicted of who they really are and what they're expected to be. That usually leads them to a discovery, which is usually a questioning of their sexual orientation-"

Jim suddenly whirled around and picked the therapist up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. It pissed him off even more that Dimitri just took it all calmly. They stayed that way for many minutes.

"Times up." Dimitri smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jim let go, narrowing his eyes. "Good luck trying to work your bullshit on me. It won't work." He spat, turning to leave.

Just as he was about to close the door, he distinctly heard Dimitri call out, "Don't bet on it."

_A/N: So not the best first introductions... ^^; Will Jim outlast his therapy sessions, or will Dimitri be able to get through to him and find out what's got Jim on edge? Find out in the next segment!_


	4. Whatever Happens At The Office

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev/SLASH!/Lemon

_A/N: [Insert legal technicalities here.]_

Three weeks passed before Jim knew it, as he was getting accustomed to waking up early to attend community service, picking up trash and disposing of it in the portable trash compactor that followed him and a group of other misfits around. He was glad that the five hour job was only once every other week. The therapy sessions weren't as favorable.

Since the end of their first meeting, Jim refused to talk to Dimitri and it seemed the doctor was of the same opinion. But after the sixth session without speaking, Jim figured that Dimitri remained quiet just so Jim would open up first. That suited Jim just fine. He was determined to sit there until the session was up.

And it was four sessions later that his winning streak became short-lived.

Jim was sitting on the couch, like all of the other previous times. Dimitri sat across from him, flipping through a book, a habit that he made since their sessions became a silent waiting game. Jim tilted his head slightly and noticed the title with more than a passing interest.

The History of an Early Montressor, by Simon Genome.

Jim grinned, recognizing it. "I read that in my last year of school."

Dimitri looked up from his place in the book, beaming. "Yes... A good book that details the planet's establishment and inhabitants. I have always enjoyed reading this."

"My favorite part was reading about Montressor's founder, Neigling Montressor." Jim said with enthusiasm.

"Neigling Montressor was a great being of his time, having opposed the injustices of Planet Copernicus."

"He's one person I would have enjoyed meeting, if he were alive today."

"Is he an inspiration of yours?"

"Of course! Finding such a hospitable planet for all of the oppressed people of Copernicus to live in peace is something to idolize!"

"I couldn't agree more! Are there any other inspiring people you look up to?"

"Well, there's Conig Seegurd, who invented solar surfers, and Almont Grendill."

"The mathematician that came up with and patented blue prints to the Space Port?"

"Yea! If not for him, we wouldn't be seeing many merchant ships out here and that would put a lot of places, including Benbow Inn, out of business."

"I see." Dimitri nodded, impressed. "You choose these people for very admirable qualities and for great deeds they've done to help along the many species throughout the galaxy. They're truly revolutionaries of history."

"Yea..." Jim trailed off, a smile on his lips.

"Was your father one of the people you looked up to?"

Jim threw the therapist a disgusted look, and quickly turned away.

"Not so, huh?" Dimitri asked, apology eminent in his voice.

"Not ever." The brunette youth said apathetically.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dimitri set his book down on the table.

An uncomfortable silence passed between the two.

"Was he hard to live with?"

Jim laughed bitterly. "How should I know? I never saw him and he left when I was twelve."

"I see..." Dimitri said, feeling strangely guilty for re-opening an obvious wound. But he knew he had no choice but to continue on the painful subject. "You looked up to him once, though, I assume."

"...At one point."

"You miss him, don't you?"

The eighteen year old turned to face Dimitri so suddenly, that Dimitri flinched, expecting an attack. "I don't fucking _miss_ that asshole! He doesn't deserve to be missed!"

"But you hold so much anger and regret. It's obvious that you-"

_**SLAM!**_

Dimitri warily watched Jim's fists shake on the table.

"FUCK HIM!" He spat, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Dr. Sudayev stood up from his seat and sat down next to his troubled patient. "Jim," he spoke softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I understand you're upset. And I know you're in a lot of pain. You must not put any of that blame upon yourself, though. Although you may not admit it now, but somewhere within yourself, you're putting all that guilt and weight upon your shoulders. It was never your fault that he left. Learn to let go and release your pain. That is the only way you'll heal."

Amidst his rakish sobs, Jim spoke with utter clarity. "He was never my father! I blame _him_! He broke Mom's heart! I had to pick her up when he left! I had to run the Inn while she laid in bed, sick, because she stopped eating! She almost died because of him! FUCK HIM! I WISH HE WAS DEAD!"

Dimitri could feel the pain and afflictions of an empty childhood as it rolled off of Jim in waves as he emotionally bled out.

"My father and mother gave me up to an orphanage." The young doctor heard himself say.

Jim turned his deep, watery brown eyes to the man next to him, wiping his tears away on his leather sleeve. "What?"

"I was abandoned, too, Jim. I know how you feel." He didn't know why he was telling him this. Dimitri had never shared his personal life with anyone before, hiding the fact that he was unwanted as a toddler. Ashamed, even.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't old enough to remember them." Dimitri reclined back against the couch. "But when I came to the age and understood that my parents weren't around, were never around, I grew to hate them, just like you grew to hate your father. It was only when I started studying psychology when I was fifteen that I learned to let go of that grudge and just accept that this is how my life is supposed to turn out. And because of that understanding, I turned out better than most people expected." He chuckled slightly. "So I know you can do better. You have as much potential as I did."

Drawing his knees up to lean his chin against them, Jim looked distantly out in front of him. "No one's ever tried to understand. All they ever kept telling me was to get over it." Jim admitted.

Dimitri sat back up and leaned forward with his elbows resting against his legs. "Well, then know this: I'm not expecting you to get over it. Not any time soon. Nor should you just because some one tells you to. When you're ready, you'll heal. You're a great guy, Jim. I can see that, even if no one else will." He put a hand over Jim's.

Jim looked over at Dimitri. A sudden burst of butterflies crawled around in his stomach at the simple gesture.

"You're a great guy, too, Dimitri."

And before either one of them knew what was happening, something unexpected occurred...

~/~/~/~/~/

"How was therapy today, Jim?" Delbert asked eagerly.

"It was good." Jim replied, walking out the front door of the building with Delbert in tow.

"So did Dr. Sudayev have anything to say?"

"Other than that he'll expect me tomorrow? No, not really."

"Oh." Delbert's ears drooped in disappointment. "I had noticed that your session was thirty minutes longer than usual, so I was hoping that maybe you did more than just sit there."

Jim shrugged, nonchalant. "Yea, well, I guess he thought that by holding me over would get me to respond." He shook his head. "Sorry, no shrink is getting into my head."

Dr. Doppler snapped the reigns when they stepped inside the caravan to get the strange beast at it's head going. "You know your mother's going to be disapproving that you're not taking your therapy seriously." He lectured.

"Yea, yea..." Jim said distractedly, as he looked out of his side of the caravan, oddly smiling.

Delbert noticed. "What are you smiling about, Jim?"

"Hm? Oh, just a joke some one told me."

"Ah... Okay."

What Delbert failed to notice, though, was Jim's reddening cheeks.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_A/N: Hmmm... I'm no doubt going to be pestered into telling what had happened in that office. ^^ But that's for me to know and for you to find out in a later chapter! Stay tuned to find out more! :D_


	5. A Good Morning To You

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev/SLASH!/Lemon

_A/N: As always, the usual legal technicalities are still in place. And the warnings are just the same. Enjoy another segment!_

There was an unusual spring in Jim's steps the next morning. Sarah, who was busy tending to a boiling pot of stew on the stove, looked over at her son and noted the light in his eyes.

"What has you so chipper this morning?"

Jim sat down at the kitchen table five feet away. "Oh, it's just a nice day out." He remarked.

"And you're up early?"

"Well, I do have therapy today. I thought I'd just be up so I can get breakfast."

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're in higher spirits today." Sarah took a ladle from a drawer and began scooping portions into several bowls on a serving tray.

"Here, let me." Sarah was shocked when her son took the ladle out of her hand and began filling the bowls himself. There was a tender smile on his face.

"Okay, what's going on, Jim? You don't voluntarily help out like this unless you're trying to hide something."

He looked up at her. "Mom," he laughed. "Can't I just help?"

Figuring that she'd never figure out her son, Sarah sat down at the table. "So do you talk to Dr. Sudayev now, or are you still giving him the silent treatment?"

"Uhh... Yea. Yea, we talk now. Talked a little bit yesterday."

"Well, that's great! What did you end up talking about?"

"Uhh... Well, he wants our sessions to be... private and confidential, so I probably shouldn't discuss them."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll go ahead and take these out." Jim grabbed the serving tray and headed into the public dining room. For some reason, she thought that his face was a little red. When she dismissed the thought, Dr. Doppler walked through the kitchen door.

"I thought I'd run into you here." He smiled. "I noticed that Jim was just serving breakfast. It's a little..."

"Odd?" Sarah finished for him.

"Yea!" Delbert sat down across from her.

"It's strange, but he seems happier. I haven't seen him this content since he was eleven." She smiled. "But I guess I have Dr. Sudayev to thank. I guess he's finally getting through to Jim."

"Is he?" Doppler asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Just yesterday, I asked Jim if he was talking to Sudayev yet. He said he wasn't, even when Sudayev held Jim at the office for an extra thirty minutes just to get him to talk. According to Jim, though, it didn't work."

Sarah crossed her arms. "He told you that?"

Delbert shrugged, at a loss.

"Hmm... I think there's something going on that Jim doesn't want us to know about..."

"What makes you say that?"

"He lied to us, Delbert! Or to one of us! Not to mention, he's acting weird lately. He's up early for the first time since he graduated. He's helping out around the Inn without me asking him. He's in a better mood than I've seen him in."

"I see..."

At that moment, Jim walked through the door, burdened with a pile of dirty dishes. He settled them in the sink and filled it with water and soap.

"Hi, Dr. Doppler! You taking me to therapy today? I should be going real soon."

Delbert gave Sarah a wide-eyed expression, shocked at Jim's polite attitude. Sarah gave back a look that said, "I know, right?"

"Aren't you going to eat anything before you go, Jim?" She asked. "You did want breakfast earlier."

"It's okay. I'll eat when I get back." He turned to her and gave her a hug. "Have a good day, mom. I'll be back in three hours." And he headed out the kitchen door, seeming a bit eager to get going.

Delbert sat there for a minute, looking like he lost a few braincells, before following after him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/

About two hours later, Jim was making his way through the corridors and to the familiar door. Before he could knock, however, the door opened. Standing there in the threshold was Dimitri, casually leaning against the frame with both hands in his pockets. Today, the therapist wore a green vest over a white shirt and black jeans. His smile was contagious and Jim found himself smiling back.

"You're five minutes late." Dimitri said playfully.

"Like you care."

"Fair enough. You ready for your appointment?"

Jim slid off his leather coat. "More than you know."

The therapist grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him inside, quickly shutting and locking the door.

~/~/~/~/~/~/

The weeks passed and everyone at the Inn noticed Jim's happier demeanor. It seemed that every day that he left to therapy and came back, the brunette delinquent was smiling and socializing more. He even spoke to Mrs. Gunwoody, the impatient and snippy resident at the Inn. He actually made her smile a few times, which was thought of as impossible.

Sarah was glad that her son turned a new leaf, but she was still convinced that Jim was hiding something. She grilled Delbert into asking him what was going on, but Delbert just shrugged and said he would get to it when he saw reason to. So she just left it at that. But it didn't stop Sarah from talking about the possible things that could be going on with Jim, which was short of far-fetched. This evening was one such occasion that Sarah and Delbert discussed the topic.

"I just really don't understand how Jim changed! I mean, if he's still refusing to talk during therapy, then why is his mood changing? It's nice to see him cleaning up his act, but it's still not like him."

"Well, maybe he just finally realized that he was heading down a bad path."

"That can't be it, though." She mused. "No one changes like that over night."

"Maybe you should request a progress report from Dr. Sudayev. I'm sure he can fill you in on those sessions."

"You're right, Delbert! Perhaps Sudayev can explain to me what's going on."

"And if he reports nothing of significance?"

"Then I'll let this all go. I'll just come to terms that Jim really did change for the better."

Delbert slumped in his chair, relieved that he wouldn't have to stay late to discuss this in circles anymore. As soon as Sudayev delivered a progress report, it would put both Sarah and himself at peace.

Sarah penned a note on a scrap of paper and gave it to Delbert. "Here. You can deliver this tomorrow after you drop off Jim at community service. Now, I don't want him to catch on if he really is hiding something though. Jim won't tell us anything, if he can help it."

Delbert took the note and sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're really adamant about this, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be? His behavior scares me a little."

Doppler reached across the arm of the chair he was sitting in and took a hold of Sarah's shoulder in comfort. "It's going to be okay." He smiled over his glasses. "You'll see. Maybe Sudayev and Jim are talking now and Jim is getting the help that he needs." He stood up and headed towards the front door. "Goodnight, Sarah."

"I think you might be right, Delbert. Goodnight." She smiled, going up the stairs to her room as the door closed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_A/N: If only they knew what was really going on... ^^ Wait till the next segment! That's where things get interesting..._


	6. To Stand Witness

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev/SLASH! Lemon.

_A/N: So another day, another segment! Sorry that it's been a couple days—I was down with a nasty cold that knocked me flat. ^^; Again, same disclaimers still apply!_

The next day, Doppler pulled up in front of the building and dropped the reigns onto the seat as he got out of the caravan. Delilah grunted happily, coaxing her master to pat her on the head, before he went inside the building. He walked inside-gingerly-as if in great pain. He had had a large glass of Purp juice before he left his house to take Jim to community service. The astrophysicist hadn't even thought to go to the bathroom to avoid this problem beforehand. He only prayed that the smug receptionist would let him get to the restrooms before he wet himself.

The receptionist greeted him. "How may I help you today, Dr. Doppler? I noticed that it's not even Thursday yet and you've already come to call."

"Yes, yes, I am fully aware of what day it is. I just need to deliver this to Dr. Sudayev. It's from Mrs. Hawkins." He handed over the note.

The receptionist looked over the folded paper, but didn't open it. "I'll send it to him right away." She put it into a clear tube that she took from a drawer in her desk. The woman swiveled her chair to face the wall behind her and she stuck it in an oblong hole in the wall.

Doppler heard a strange sucking sound and saw that the clear tube with the note inside was vaccuumed to its destination.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, there is. Do you, any chance, have a restroom around here?"

The receptionist began pressing her usual holographic buttons, replying, "We sure do."

"May I use it, please?"

She looked at him over her glasses. "Is it an emergency?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He was cupping the fork of his pants at that point, dancing on his toes.

She smiled in amusement. "Right through the door and to your right, at the end of the hall." She pushed a button and the door popped open.

He glared at her obvious delay at his expense. "Thank you..." He ran through the door just before it closed. As he raced down the hallway, he turned right and spotted the men's restroom down at the end.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

After relieving himself, Delbert walked out of the restroom and thought of what he was going to do for the rest of the day when he got home. But before the restroom door closed, he spotted a very familiar young brunette coming halfway down the hall. Instinctively, Doppler rushed back behind the door, intent on not being discovered.

_What was Jim doing here?_

He peeked through the crack between the frame and the door, watching as Jim came to stand in front of Dr. Sudayev's door. Jim seemed really... _giddy_... as he waited to be let inside.

The door opened. Dr. Sudayev leaned against the frame in a casual manner. Delbert managed to hear their conversation.

"Well, you're a couple days early." The doctor smirked.

"I couldn't wait to see you again." Jim looked down at his boots in embarrasment.

"What did you tell Cherise when she told you that you didn't have an appointment?"

"I told her that you requested me for an evaluation."

"And she bought it?" Dimitri asked, feigning surprise. "Well, I did tell her that I would be expecting you for an evaluation one day." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jim a thorough look up and down.

"Am I to expect an evaluation soon, then?"

"You know the answer to that, Jim."

Jim quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "Hmmm... I like the sound of that."

Delbert gasped behind a hand as he became witness to what was obvious flirting!

_Am I dreaming this?_ He questioned himself.

He watched as Jim followed Sudayev inside the office. Making sure not to make a sound, Delbert creeped silently along the hallway and to Sudayev's door to perhaps catch some more of what they were talking about, hoping to shed some light and hoping that he was hallucinating this entire thing.

Instead, he saw that the door was only an inch open. He caught sight of Dr. Sudayev-_The famous_ Dr. Sudayev-leaning against his desk with his shirt half done and Jim-naked from the waist up-straddling the therapist and making out with him, in what was clear lust. Dimitri's hands wandered over Jim's back, moaning into his mouth.

The younger man bucked his hips against the brunette underneath him, letting him know of his approval.

Delbert backed away from the door, shocked beyond reason, and left the hallway in a jog.

_No. No no no no no no no no no! This isn't happening!_

Doppler wrenched on the door handle that lead him back to the receptionist's desk and continued towards the exit.

The receptionist looked up from her work. "I just saw Mr. Hawkins walk in just a moment ago. Said he was here for his evaluation. Did you want me to notify him that you were here, Dr. Doppler?"

"N-No, that's quite alright, Miss. I have t-t-to be going now anyway."

"What? Not going to stick around?" She laughed.

"I've... uhhh... got errands to run, still. I'll see you on Thursday."

"Have a good day, Dr. Doppler."

He hopped in his caravan and snapped the reigns, trying to rationalize what he just saw back in that office.

~/~/~/~/~/

_A/N: Now things are getting really interesting, aren't they? ^^ To be continued, as always..._


	7. Awkward Moments and Decisions

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev

_A/N: And so we continue! Same legal ramifications still apply!_

"Okay, Sarah, I found out what's been going on with Jim... He's gay and is dating his therapist-No that doesn't sound right at all!" Delbert said to himself, slapping his face into his hands, as he tried to find the right words.

"Sarah, I know this might come as a shock, but I found Jim making out with Dr. Sudayev earlier today-Gah! That's worse!" He sat down on an overstuffed armchair in the living room, sighing. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything." He mused aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

Suddenly, the person he least wanted to see at that moment came walking in to the Inn. "Hey, Dr. Doppler! How're you, today?"

Delbert jumped. "I don't know anything!"

Jim wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"I... Uhh... I mean, I'm doing fine, Jim." He cleared his throat distractingly. "How was community service today?"

"Ugh! It was horrible! They held us back for an hour and a half because Jones decided to sleep on the job!"

"Oh... I can imagine..." Delbert muttered sarcastically into a cup of tea that he had been sipping from since he got back from delivering the note.

"What?"

"I mean, I can imagine that it was just a pain in the butt today." Delbert reiterated, sounding genuinely concerned, but cringing at those last words as he was sharply reminded of what exactly happened today. And what probably did happen after he had left...

"Yea, no kidding..." Jim groaned, stretching. "I'm just sore all over-"

"-Anyway, you should probably take a shower! It would loosen up your muscles a bit!" Delbert interrupted, trying to get Jim to stop talking about how sore he was.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jim made his way to the bathroom upstairs with Doppler in tow.

"While you're at it, you mine as well make it a cold shower!" Delbert called from the bathroom doorway.  
>"Why do I need a cold shower?"<p>

Doppler slammed the door closed, not answering. He walked back downstairs and almost ran into Sarah, who was carrying a tray of drinks.

"Sorry! I'm so terribly sorry, Sarah!"

"It's alright, Delbert. Nothing's broken."

He followed her into the kitchen.

"So, how did your visit go?" She asked as she set the tray down on the counter. "Did you deliver the note to Sudayev?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, what did he say? Did he give you the progress report?"

"No, no. He didn't."

"When is he sending me one?"

"I don't know." Delbert began to sweat. _Was he never going to forget what had happened?_

"What do you mean? Didn't you talk to him?"

"I talked with his receptionist."

"What did his receptionist say?"

"Nothing. She just delivered the note. So I guess we can wait for his reply."

"Hmm... I suppose so. I would just like to find out how Sudayev got Jim to be so pacified. It's unusual."

"No, you wouldn't." Delbert whispered under his breath.

While almost every species within the galaxy, as far as Delbert could tell, was open-minded about same sex relationships, he was pretty sure that a professional getting involved with his patient in that way was crossing a few boundaries, as well as a few laws. For such an obvious breach in the code of professional-clientel relationships, he was sure that Dr. Sudayev would lose his license and his reputation if word got out about him and Jim.

What boggled the astrophysicist most was that Jim would so willingly sacrifice so much for an instant, self-gratifying decision. Did that boy never learn from his mistakes? What was Delbert to do with such knowledge? He couldn't very well go straight to the courts or any authority figure about this. Jim would end up in jail and Sudayev would lose his license and credibility; possibly to end up in jail as well. But he wasn't sure if he could keep this silent. It was wrong. If, perhaps, Jim and Dimitri had met outside of such a professional relationship, they wouldn't be risking so much. Well, now he couldn't push off talking to Jim any longer. He just wished it didn't have to happen at an awkward time such as this.

~/~/~/~/~/

_A/N: What do you think Delbert will do? Stay tuned to find out more... ^^ Sorry for the short chapter, I'm actually caught up with my written draft and haven't wrote anything new in a while._


	8. The Talk

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev

_A/N: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Same legal ramifications still apply!_

Jim stepped out of the shower, feeling better now that the warm water had massaged his joints and aching back. Sighing contentedly, he stretched and grabbed the fluffy gray towel that awaited him from the chrome towel rack. Wrapping it around his hips, he wiped the steam from the full length mirror on the back of the door and grimaced.

Long, bright scratches marked his left shoulder and wrapped around to his back. He turned around and peered over a shoulder. Criss-crossed patterns glowed red from his shoulder blades and spine. No wonder he felt so sore! Dimitri practically used him like a scratching post!

The reminder of what happened a little earlier today brought a smile to his face. Jim had been taken to community service, as usual, only for him to plan on getting out of it for the day. He had come upon one of the trash compactor robots and managed to pry the back open and pull the wiring from it's hard-drive. It wasn't a new model,, since Montressor was an old, industrial and mining planet for the most part and made do with old equipment, so pulling the small machine apart to cause a distraction was easy enough. After the robot went on the fritz and started tearing things apart, Jim had taken off and hitched a ride with an unsuspecting factory worker on the back of a freight cruiser, headed farther into the city and towards the therapist's building. When he had left the freight cruiser behind, he had casually strolled in, told the receptionist a bogus story about an evaluation, and proceeded to a blissful afternoon with Dimitri that involved teeth, tongues, nails, and less clothing.

He put on his leather jacket, hiding the marks, and picked up his soiled clothes from the floor and left the room.

"Hi there, Jim."

"Whoa!" Jim almost ran into Delbert, who had been ready to knock on the door. "You need to use the bathroom, Doc?"

"Ummm... heh... No. Actually, I need to talk to you about some things."

"Okay." The brunette said warily, leading the way to his bedroom down the hall.

Upon entering, the room seemed barren. A small, solitary bed was pushed parallel against the wall under the sill of a four inch by five inch window. A small chest of clothes sat underneath the bed and a dresser sat in the corner farthest from the door. A projection laser clock sat on the dresser, flashing the time in mid-air, and dirty clothes were strewn all over the floor.

As Delbert sat down on the bed, Jim made his way over to the dresser, dropping the clothes in his arms in the process, and pulled out a pair of boxers, black shorts, and a red t-shirt. He slipped the boxers and shorts on underneath his towel and let the wet towel fall to the floor when his garments were properly zipped and buttoned on. He was about to reach for his leather jacket, but thought better of it, and dropped down on the mattress, forgetting the shirt.

Delbert made note of the action.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"I wanted to know about your therapy sessions. How're you getting along?" Delbert couldn't bring up the real reason of wanting to talk to him. Not yet.

"Oh... Well, Dr. Sudayev said that we should probably keep those talks just between me and him."

Delbert momentarily gave a skeptical look over his glasses. "Uh huh... Well, how was community service? You were saying someone had fallen asleep on the job?"

"Yea... Jackson ended up falling asleep about two blocks away, which caused all of us to be held back because we had to help him pick up his slack. And a trash compactor bot went haywire at one point, just making a complete mess."

"I see... Maybe this Jackson caused the commotion, perhaps to leave community service to sleep."

"Yea, I wouldn't doubt it. He's really lazy on the job." Jim answered, not sure why Delbert was asking these questions.

"Hmmm... Are you sure it wasn't _Jones_ that fell asleep?"

The obvious confusion on the eighteen year old's face confirmed his suspicions of how Jim got away from community service. He silently wished that Jim had stuck to his lies a lot better so that he could have had some excuse to dismiss the case and leave. But he knew that if Sarah had found out what he did, she would have insisted that he go and straighten out her son.

"You had said Jones fell asleep on the job, not Jackson." He answered his confused stare.

"...Oh! Well I can't really keep up with all of their names." Jim said dismissively, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

"Aren't you gonna put on your shirt?" Doppler asked, grabbing his shirt from the bed and holding it out to him.

Jim took it from him. "Yea, in a bit."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Only a little."

"Then why don't you put on your shirt? I'm pretty sure that water doesn't do any good for that leather, anyway."

"I-I'm good. That jacket will be fine, Doc. It's only water."

Delbert narrowed his eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing..."

"If it's nothing, then put on your shirt."

"Why do I have to?"

"Why don't you?" Delbert grabbed a hold of Jim's sleeve. He winced, the pain from the scratches on his back causing him discomfort when his jacket rubbed against them.

"Are you hurt?" Doppler asked worriedly.

"It's really nothing. Just got injured at community service, is all."

"Lemme take a look."

Jim resigned, thinking no other way around it. It was either this, or having Doppler tell his mom about an injury he wasn't willing to show. He shrugged off his jacket. The astrophysicist looked him over with a critical, disbelieving eye.

"This wasn't an injury," Delbert said at last as Jim put on his shirt. "This was deliberate." He added quietly.

Jim looked at him, bewildered. "You think I did this?"

"...No."

Jim sighed inwardly. "The trash compactor bot got a hold of me at one point while we were trying to stop it."

"It seems you had a hell of a time today, huh?"

"Yea." The brunette agreed. "How was your day?"

"A little confusing."

"How so?" Jim was glad that they had managed to stray from the original topic. Delbert could see the relief on his face and wished he didn't have to do this to him.

"I was at your therapist's building today to deliver a note from your mom."

Jim blanched. _Oh, shit..._

Doppler continued. "I had to use the bathroom down the hall from Sudayev's office, and when I went to leave, imagine my surprise when I saw you waiting outside his office."

"Uh... uh..." Jim began to sweat. He had been caught, but he fumbled for an excuse. "Uh... I was requested to go for an evaluation today. Sudayev contacted my community service rep."

"I see..."

"Yea! I was surprised as you are."

"Usually, therapist's don't contact their patients at work." Doppler stated bluntly. "They contact them at home."

"Well... ummm... It was really important and-"

"I know what's going on, Jim."

Heart pounding fast, the eighteen year old gave him a confused look, hoping that he didn't just hear what he thought he heard. "What are you talking about? I had an evaluation today. What do you think-"

"You went to see Sudayev, not for-"

"-we did? We talked about my progress!"

"The door was open, Jim." Delbert interrupted.

Jim sat there, stunned speechless.

"I know what's going on. I saw what you two were doing... unfortunately." The astrophysicist looked down at the floor, embarrassed as much as Jim was. "I know you and Sudayev are messing around."

Jim let his face fall into his palms, beyond embarrassed. This was worse than he thought. Not only had he been caught ditching community service, but Delbert knew about him and Dimitri...

_A/N: To be continued... :D_


	9. A Broken Heart

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev

_A/N: And more amazingness! For my favorite readers! Same legal ramifications still apply!_

"Look, Jim. What you're doing is illegal. Do you know what's going to happen if you two are caught? You'll both go to jail! This kind of relationship between a doctor and patient goes against policy. What are you thinking?"

Jim sat up, anger flashing in his eyes. "You know what? Dimitri gets me! He understands what I've been through!"

"Jim, we all know what you've been through."

"You may _know_ what I've been through, but you don't _understand_ it!" Jim stood up, too agitated to keep still. "He does! Dimitri has a very similar past, and he knows me better than anyone! He's great and kind and-"

"Jim! What are you saying?" Doppler interrupted, getting more perplexed by the second. "...Are you... in love...?"

The question stopped Jim in his tirade. Jim shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

Delbert studied him a little bit, his eyes growing wide. "...You're in love with Sudayev."

The silence spoke for itself. The brunette looked away from him.

"No wonder you're doing this!" Doppler exclaimed. "It may have just started with wanting acceptance and trust, but it looks like that may have evolved!"

Jim sat back down next to him, putting on a scowl. "So what if I am?"

"Well... if you really are, then what makes you think that he has the same feelings for you?"

"He wouldn't be sneaking around with me if he didn't."

"While that may be true, you said something that would explain all of that without his involvement of feelings. _**He has a similar past!**_ He may be doing this just to feel wreckless and get the same acceptance as much as you are. He might be doing this out of purely selfish reasons."

"He's not like that!"

"How do you know? Did you ask him of his feelings towards you?"

"Well, no..."

"Then what is the point in continuing this any further? If you two are caught, just imagine the consequences!"

"The only people who know about this are you, me, and him. Would you turn us in, Doc? Would you do that?"

"No, unless hiding it harms you."

"So, you would turn me in?"

I'll try as much as I can to help you, Jim. But if I can easily figure this all out, anybody can! For Montressor's sake, you two left the door open!" Doppler put a hand on Jim's shoulder to try to convince him that he was there for him. "You have to confront Sudayev. You have to stop what you're doing before it's too late."

"But..." Jim began, "... I know he feels the same way... He has to..."

The uncertainty in his voice hurt Delbert. Jim was his friend, but he knew the next words he said would have to get through to Jim, to make him understand. "I won't say anything to anyone, but I know you'll do the right thing."

~/~/~/~/~/

Thursday came too fast and Jim, for the first time since their first meeting, wished it hadn't. What Doppler had told him had haunted his thoughts. What _did_ Dimitri think of him? Was it all just done on a wreckless whim, or was it more? He could live with the threat of jail, so long as he wasn't the only one who felt this way between them.

Doppler stopped the caravan in front of the building and looked at Jim with a small smile of support. Jim looked back with sadness. The wordless communication gave Jim a boost that was necessary for him to step from the caravan.

"Stay, Delilah." Delbert said to the excitable creature at the head of the caravan.

They stepped up to the door and entered, Jim looking as if he was headed to his execution. Doppler wanted to comfort the youth, but knew this was what he had to do.

Cherise greeted them as usual. "Hello, Mr. Hawkins. He's waiting for you. How're you today?"

"Alright." Jim said, defeated, proceeding through the door as she opened it for him.

"Oh, and I have the progress report that you requested, Dr. Doppler." Cherise added as an afterthought when Jim had left the room, handing Doppler a piece of paper.

"Thank you, ma'am." Looking over the paper, he sat down to wait.

~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jim walked over to Dr. Sudayev's door, not wanting to open it. Why did they have to get caught? Jim would have been content continuing with whatever him and Dimitri had been doing without a thought of uncertainty. But having acknowledged his own feelings, he would have to know for sure what was going on between them. Ignorance truly was bliss.

Before he could think of leaving or knocking, Dimitri opened the door, looking every part the delicious sin that he was with tousled hair, an already unbuttoned black shirt with the sleeves rolled up that looked as if he just got done undoing for Jim's benefit, and slim black pants.

"Well, hello _James_." Dimitri purred. Hearing his proper name tumbling from the man's lips made Jim shiver with eroticism. The way that he said it almost drove every thought out of his head. "I thought you were going to try to stop by yesterday."

"Something came up." Jim said apologetically.

"That's alright," Dimitri replied, brushing a lock of his bangs away from his eyes. "You can make up for it."

If he wasn't so morose, Jim would have pounced him that second. They entered the office and closed the door. Jim sat down on one of the couches, not knowing where to begin with his questions. He had forgotten how every session had always started, however, and jumped a little when Dimitri sat next to him and promptly began to kiss his neck as his hands snaked up his shirt.

"Dimitri..." He breathed, slightly panting, as Dimitri straddled him and began tugging at his belt. "...wait..."

Dimitri kept with his perpetrations, not having heard his pleas. He managed to get the offending belt and shorts undone and reached underneath the fabric, making Jim flush with excitement and moan, "...Oh god... Dimitri..."

Dimitri laughed softly, capturing Jim's mouth with his, and teasing it open to battle his tongue with his own. Jim laid down on the couch length-wise and pushed Dimitri's shirt off of his torso as they passionately kissed. He didn't want to let this go. It felt too good, too right. Likewise, Dimitri separated their kiss long enough to remove Jim's jacket and shirt, and joined their lips once more. Jim could feel Dimitri's approval through the cotton of his pants as his own was gently stroked with a hand. The amazing touch sent him through delirious happiness. If only things could stay this way... But the persistent, nagging reminders that his thoughts sent him made him stop.

Dimitri looked down at him, quirking his eyebrow in question. "Are you alright? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Ummm... No. Can we sit up, though? I'd like to talk to you for a moment."

The unusual request startled the Russian. "Of course."

They did, albeit with Dimitri still sitting in his lap, which he insisted. "This is unusual, Jim. You never seemed to want to talk before." Dimitri pointed out.

"Yea... Well... I wanted to ask you..." Jim trailed off, unable to ask the damning question. Not to mention, it was hard to think when the blood rushed from his head and coursed through another one of a different sort.

"Yes, Jim?"

"Well, I was wondering..." Having been bored perhaps, Dimitri thought it was a great idea to start to gently lick and bite Jim's earlobe, gently pulling at the gold earring with his teeth. "...mmmm... Dimitri, I can't concentrate when you do that..."

"That a good thing?" He quietly said with laughter, continuing said action.

"...I have to talk to you... Dimitri..."

"How about afterwards? I rather like this at the moment..."

The brunette, eighteen year old thought about it, but knew he was only prolonging the possible pain and it would only hurt even more if he decided to push it onto the back burner. No. He had to get this done.

"...It can't wait..." He whispered as the therapist had started trailing his hot tongue down his exposed chest and belly. "...Please..."

Dimitri gave an exasperated chuckle and sat up, although doing so had caused him to rub up against Jim in an enticing manner, not helping the situation on either end. He kept his dark green eyes on Jim, waiting. "Fire away, Jim. What do you wanna know?"

"I... was wondering... When you look at me, when you're with me like this... What are you thinking?"

"As in, what do I think of you?"

"Yes."

The silence stretched between them as Dimitri thought it over. The suspense was killing Jim. At last, Dimitri spoke.

"You're a wonderful, caring person that has a lot of greatness. You are intelligent, only needing a little guidance. And you are one Hell of a kisser."

The compliments made Jim grin like a fool. But there was one last question that refused to keep silent. "What do you feel for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you have feelings for me?"

The pregnant pause caused Jim to panic. Something about the silence was... not right... But he refused to look up into those eyes, because he was afraid of what he'd see in them. Finally, the words he least expected fell around his ears in a resounding crash of reality.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

He couldn't help but look up now, his heart catching in his throat. Those eyes looked dead serious, without a trace of laughter or happiness. He couldn't read what he saw in them. The question had sounded flat, monotone. It sounded like the accusation that it was.

This was his worst fear...

Dr. Doppler was right.

He pushed up from the couch, Dimitri standing out of his way, and threw his shirt back on and buttoned up his shorts. He didn't want to look at him. All he wanted to do was get out of this _confining _office. He couldn't breathe...

"Jim, wait." Dimitri said.

Jim didn't. He picked up his jacket and ran out of the office, not wanting to hear any more. Dimitri had answered him well enough. He didn't feel the same way... He choked back a sob.

"Jim!"

The eighteen year old didn't look back as he wrenched the door open and ran out, the painful words echoing around in his head over and over, lacerating his heart.

"_Why would you ask such a question?"_

"_Why would you ask such a question?"_

"_Why would you ask such a question?"_

"_Why would you ask such a question?"..._

"_WHY WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION!"_

_A/N: Whew! So another chapter for you all! Please don't come chasing after me with pitchforks! I know. I totally killed the mood and made the chapter end with so much sadness... The next chapter won't be happy either, but I assure you, it's not the end!_


	10. Busted, Again

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev

_A/N: The usual warnings and copyright claims still apply!_

Both Delbert and Sarah were worried for Jim. He had become silent and reclusive, not leaving his room for hours after his appointment on Thursday. And they could see the defensiveness in his eyes when he did leave his room for food and using the bathroom. Although his mother was confused and upset that her son was degressing back into his old self-the self that was a stranger-Delbert knew why. He didn't have to ask what had happened after Jim had left the appointment early and didn't look at anyone or anything. But since the deed was done, and Jim wasn't endangering himself with the threat of jail, the astrophysicist left it alone and didn't tell anyone what exactly had happened.

By the next day, and the day after, Jim flat out refused to go to therapy. But a message had been sent to the Inn, after the second day that he skipped therapy, reminding him that it would be reported to the courts if he didn't show up the next time. On his mother's insistence, Jim went the next week, apprehensive and angry.

As it would turn out, however, Sudayev had called in sick and so Jim was passed off to another therapist, this one an old man with long, gray hair. Just like the beginning of his therapy sessions, Jim kept silent. He didn't know whether to feel betrayed or relieved of Dimitri's absence.

But the pain stung only too well. Jim knew that Dimitri wasn't sick. It was an excuse to not see him. He didn't want to see him, plain and simple. It was bittersweet. It was poison. He wished-oh, how he wished!-that Sudayev would see him again...

Sarah eventually had enough of her son's distant attitude and planned on getting the truth from either him or Delbert. The brunette hostess and owner of the Benbow Inn wasn't going to sit by while her son inwardly suffered. The progress report from Sudayev that she received from Delbert the day that Jim came back from his appointment, looking like a beaten puppy, had only notified her of immense progress and nothing more. Very discreet, much like her son's replies had been about the sessions...

One late night the following week, Sarah found Doppler sitting over by the fireplace in the public sitting room, pouring over a thick book about astrophysics. With determined steps, she made her way over to him. So engrossed was he in his book that he didn't notice her come over.

"Delbert?"

"Oh! Hi Sarah!" He said with a start, snapping the book shut. "Is it that late already? I'm terribly sorry for overstaying my welcome."

"Not at all, Delbert. You know that you are just as welcome here as any part of the family, no matter the time." She reassured him with a tired smile.

"Well, then, thank you. But I think I should be going in either case, though. I have lots of research to do tomorrow and need a fresh start early in the morning." He began to pick up his briefcase that had sat next to the armchair on the floor, ready to leave.

"Could you stay a moment longer?"

Unsure of her request, he sat back down in his chair. "Sure, Sarah. Is everything alright?" Doppler asked with concern.

"I'm worried about Jim."

"We all are. It's probably nothing serious, though. You know how young adults are, with their moods and fears about the future..."

"I understand that, Delbert," She sighed, resting her chin in her hand after she took a seat next to him on a similar armchair. "But I think something happened at that appointment last Thursday."

"W-What makes you say that?" Sarah didn't notice the quiver in Doppler's voice.

"He went from completely cheerful to bleak... He's back to his old self again. Eventually, he'll go back into getting into trouble. I just know it..."

"Hmmm... I see."

"Please, Delbert. If there's anything that you know about what happened, I have to know. I can't stand seeing him like this! He's like a ghost. It's almost as if someone broke his heart..."

That last part of her words made the astrophysicist gulp with apprehension.

...It didn't go unobserved, however...

"What happened to Jim, Delbert?" She said with complete calm and furrowed eyebrows. The sight of the slight female looking as if she were ready to gut him made him sweat buckets.

"I'll ask again... What happened to him?"

"..."

"I know you know, _Delbert_..."

"Okay, okay! Please don't hurt me, Sarah!" Doppler yelled in desperation. "Jim is in love with Dr. Sudayev!"

_A/N: Ohohoho! The tension! The cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha! Till next time. :D_


	11. Confrontation

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim SudayevXDimitri Hawkins

_A/N: The same technicalities still apply... Blah blah..._

"...WHAT?"

"Calm down, Sarah. Let me explain..."

"What the HELL do you mean by _'Jim is in love with Dr. Sudayev'_?" Sarah shouted hysterically, "What are you talking about; explain what?"

Doppler stood and grabbed a hold of Sarah's shoulders, holding her in place as he spoke. "I know I should have told you this sooner, but it wasn't my place to say anything because Jim did what he had to do to get out of the situation." He sighed, "Now listen, Jim and Sudayev had been seeing each other during the therapy sessions for the past couple of weeks..."

"That doesn't mean anything! Those were appointments." She said skeptically.

"Romantically, I mean. The day you gave me the request for the progress report, I had to use the restroom, which was located down the same hall as Sudayev's office. When I was leaving, however, I saw Jim waiting for Sudayev at his office."

"...But Jim was supposed to be at community service."

"Exactly. Jim told me later on how he escaped when I confronted him. Now, when Jim went into the office, I decided to follow, thinking maybe I could ask him what he was doing there. To my ultimate surprise, I found them..." He cleared his throat nervously. "..._kissing._"

With her eyes shocked wide, Sarah sat down on an armchair, completely at a loss for words. She finally looked to Delbert after a brief moment of silence.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Yes."

She stared into the fire with deep concentration for a moment, before suddenly getting up from her seat. "I'm getting the truth out of him now."

Doppler looked stricken. "Are you sure that _now_ is the time?"

"Yes!"

Sarah made her way over to the staircase to the bedrooms of the Inn. Doppler moved in front of her, blocking the stairs.

"Maybe we should wait!" He said, trying to stop the angry woman from possibly going to take Jim's head off. "Maybe we should wait, when you're not so angry and likely to kill him..."

"Delbert, move out of the way." Those chocolate eyes of hers burned with a seething temper. It unnerved him.

"Please, Sarah! Reconsider!"

She ducked under one of his outstretched arms, taking two steps at a time upstairs. He followed, trying to calm her down.

Jim's bedroom door opened suddenly, jarring the eighteen year old awake.

"Mom? What's-"

"Dr. Sudayev. Who is he to you, James Pleiades Hawkins?" She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping a foot on the floor, waiting.

Jim looked at his mother in sudden fear, turning an accusing eye on Delbert, who stood behind her in apology.

"Doppler!" He yelled in betrayal.

"She cracked me open, Jim," Doppler explained. "There was nothing I could do!"

"Well?" She asked, still waiting for Jim's reply.

Jim stood up from his bed and gave her a determined stare. "Since you know the truth now, you should know that."

"I want to hear it from you!"

Jim looked her in the eyes and said, "Okay... I'm in... love... with Dimitri."

"Jim, you can't be serious! I mean, he's a therapist and you're his patient! Don't you know the consequences of what you're doing?"

"I know, Mom. And that's why I haven't been seeing him anymore. Besides, he doesn't... feel the same way about me." She could tell that last part hurt him to admit it. Tears had started to form in his eyes before he brushed them away.

He left the room without looking at either of them.

_A/N: And... Scene! What will happen next? I know, short chapter._


	12. Arms Open Wide

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev/SLASH!/Lemon

_A/N: So! Here we go again! In this upcoming segment, I think some questions will be answered! The final outcome is near..._

Jim arrived at the office, as per usual, with despair flickering in his eyes. Again, his appointment was set with Mr. Roland.

"Where is Dr. Sudayev?" He asked the receptionist, expecting the same response he always got nowadays.

It had been four days since his mother had confronted him and from that night, she didn't pursue the issue, probably on Doppler's insistence. But anytime he had seen her since, she looked at him with worry and sadness. He supposed that she was comparing this pain of his to her own when his dead-beat father left. Despite the obvious issue of Sudayev being Jim's therapist-or had been-he came to the conclusion that his mother simply dropped it, perhaps fearing that he would lash out by doing something wreckless and stupid.

"He's very busy at the moment, Mr. Hawkins, and has decided that your case can easily be handled by Dr. Roland from now on." Cherise told him, giving him a warm smile.

"Wait? He's here?" This was a new development. Usually the answers had been the same. Dimitri had called out sick. Suddenly, it looks like he had returned!

"He certainly is. But he won't be taking any patients today."

He calmed, the gears whirring in his mind. "That's alright. I'll go see Roland now."

She let him through the door with the push of a button, allowing him to go see Dr. Roland.

Instead, Jim had other plans. Making a right, instead of a left, the eighteen year old found himself outside of Dimitri's office. With his heart in his throat, he knocked on the door, his blood pumping fast through his veins.

No response.

He tried again, this time more urgently.

Perhaps he was off on break, or had gone out to lunch. Or maybe he had left the office earlier and Cherise hadn't noticed his absence.

...Or maybe he was just ignoring the door.

Jim turned the knob, fully expecting it to be locked. He was surprised when he found it open, however, and stepped inside.

Dimitri's office chair faced the window, making it hard to tell whether he was in the chair or not. But Jim knew that he was there, deeply staring out the window.

"How are you, Jim?" The question was tired, as if the therapist hadn't slept in days. Dimitri hadn't turned around.

"Confused... and hurt." He said truthfully.

Jim made his way over to the chair and saw Dimitri slouched upon it, looking outside the window, with his chin in his palm. His facial features marked him as exhausted and beaten.

"And why is that?"

The casual, if somewhat tired, remark stung the younger brunette. "Do I matter that little to you?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course not, Jim." He looked at him with hollow green eyes.

"Then why would you ask such a question?" Jim threw the familiar words back at him, trying to make him hurt as much as he did. Sudayev kept his wits about him, however.

"I simply wanted to know the extent of your feelings."

"Yea, I could tell. Since you've been avoiding me, Dimitri!" He yelled sarcastically.

"I've only been avoiding you because you presented a dilemma."

"Dilemma? What dilemma? You caused all of this! If you hadn't kissed me that first day, maybe none of this might've happened and I wouldn't feel so shitty about all of this."

"The dilemma," Dimitri continued, not missing a beat, "that you presented was the fact that you bared open your feelings for me. The dilemma was that you expected me to have an answer to it. And only one answers that would satisfy yours. But to be honest, I didn't have an answer to give."

"...So you really do feel nothing for me." In a sudden fit of pent up aggression, he punched the wall next to him, causing a hole to appear.

Dimitri sat up suddenly, Jim seeing an impatient side to him that he had never witnessed before. "That's not it, Jim! I care for you! Deeply! I truly do!"

"As a doctor would his patient, right?" Jim muttered darkly, thinking about destroying something else, before leaving the office.

"That's the problem, Jim!" Dimitri said, frantic and becoming more so with each frustrating second. "I care more than that! When I asked you that question in response to your feelings for me, I wasn't saying it because I had no feelings for you. It's because I wasn't sure what to say at that moment."

Jim's heart skipped a beat. Two...

"So... what do you feel for me, Dimitri?"

Those dark green eyes looked deeply into his and he smiled, if wearily.

"I think you know the answer to that, Jim..."

_A/N: Another cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha! The answer shall be revealed in another exciting chapter! Stay tuned, as always!_


	13. Epilogue: Love Always Shared

-Poison-

Paired Couple: Jim HawkinsXDimitri Sudayev/SLASH!/Lemon

_A/N: Same disclaimers and warnings still apply._

Epilogue

Jim looked out in the distance from the roof of the Benbow Inn, his newly built solar surfer tucked under his arm. It had been a whole year since he had one and he was ready to test it out. The rush of the wind sailing past his face made him remember the last time he went solar surfing. A smile escaped its way onto his lips. The sun was just rising from the horizon.

The past year had been so crazy...

After he had went to confront Dimitri the day he came back to the office, he had found out that Dimitri had fallen in love with him. It was the most wondrous moment of his life! They secretly started dating and saw each other as often as they could, although Dimitri couldn't take Jim back as his patient. Jim came straight out with his relationship to his mom. He didn't care if she approved or not; he wasn't going to hide it from her. Instead of her disapproval, he received a cautionary warning. She didn't approve or disapprove, but she was going to let him be with Dimitri. She opened her mind to the idea. Eventually, she suggested that Jim should bring Dimitri around for dinner.

Although Dr. Doppler was rightly embarrassed because of his whole role in the entire happenings, he warmed up to the idea to Dimitri and Jim being together. He even got into conversations with the therapist and hung onto his every word and opinion about Psychology. What was interesting was that, while Delbert had always been fond of Psychology-what would have been his first choice if it wasn't for his talent in astrophysics-the opposite was true for Dimitri. He had always wanted to go into astrophysics, but others had noticed his own talents in Psychology. So just as much as Delbert asked Dimitri about Psychology, Dimitri asked just as many for things in astrophysics, although he seemed to know quite a bit himself, since he had wanted to go into the practice.

Things couldn't have been more perfect.

One day, Dimitri dropped by the Inn. As happy as Jim was to see him, he noticed that Dimitri looked too professional for such a casual visit.

"How are you, Dimitri?" Jim asked with a smile.

"I'm doing good." He sat down at a dining table closest to the door. Jim sat down with him. "How's your day been?"

"Okay. Even better, now that you're here."

"I'm glad, James."

"What brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Jim teased.

"Well, that's why I'm here."

"...What do you mean?"

"I wanted to let you know that I was offered a position for astrophysics at the University over on Planet Tyranisernum. Dr. Doppler's been referencing me so that I can get into astrophysics."

"That's great!" Jim smiled. "But isn't Tyranisernum a few planets away?"

"It is. And there isn't much traffic that goes around there, so seeing you would be kind of hard, if close to impossible," he paused, not sure how to phrase his next words without sounding cheesy, "I would like it if you went with me, Jim."

Jim was stunned almost speechless. They had been going out officially for about five months now, and he only had a couple more months to go before his therapy with Dr. Roland was up. He had finished his community service about a month ago.

"R-Really? Go with you?"

"Of course, love. I mean, if you don't want to go or can't go, I'll just wait for an opening here on Montressor." Dimitri said. "I can wait. Dr. Doppler says it will be a while before there's an opening at the University that he's working for, so I have time."

"I would like to go. But you're right, I can't go. I know that mom needs all the help she can get here at the Inn."

"I understand." Dimitri smiled.

Jim sat there, holding Dimitri's hand across the table, as he contemplated deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"...I think you should take that job over on Tyranisernum." Jim said at last, his stomach tying in knots.

"I couldn't leave you, Jim. I love you too much." He gripped his hand a little tighter.

"I love you too, Dimitri, but you shouldn't shirk off an opportunity like this just for me. You're not guaranteed a job at Doc's University like you are at Tyranisernum. If they're offering you a place there, you should take it."

"You're more important to me, though."

"I know that. But it would make me happy if you did something great for yourself."

"...But I wouldn't be able to see you as much as I wanted to."

"I know..."

"...You want me to leave?" His expression was that of hurt.

"No! I don't want you to leave, Dimitri." Jim was on the verge of tears, but he refused to be selfish, having learned a lot from his boyfriend in the months they had been together. "But if you did something worthwhile, something that you enjoyed, and made your life a little better than staying here on Montressor, you should take it..."

Dimitri looked down in silence, thinking, a look of sadness on his face.

"I will see you again, love." Jim insisted.

The brunette across from him nodded, his eyes glassy. Jim lifted his head up and kissed him gently. "I will see you again."

Dimitri pulled him in a tight hug, whispering in his ear. "I love you..."

"As I love you..."

The next day, Dimitri had left on one of the few passenger cruisers that went out to Tyranisernum. Jim, Sarah, and Delbert had seen him off, although Sarah and Delbert left Jim and Dimitri alone for their final goodbyes.

It was heart wrenching for Jim to see Dimitri off and they both knew that they probably wouldn't see each other again.

As a parting gift, Dimitri had gotten a license for Jim to ride solar surfers legally and had given him some money to buy the parts to fix one up. Jim felt out of place. He couldn't afford to give him anything. Dimitri had only shook his head, shrugging off the apology, and said that his time with Jim was the greatest gift that he could ever have been given. They had shared one last, passionate kiss.

But Jim smiled, as he waved to Dimitri as the cruiser left, knowing that he was doing the right thing. He couldn't be selfish. Dimitri had his own dreams to follow. And he knew that Dimitri would think of him, just as he would think of Dimitri.

And now, he stood on the roof of the Inn, thinking of all those wonderful months that he had had with Dimitri, remembering his laughter, his kisses, and his smiles. The love that they had. It had been three months since he last saw him.

As he stood on the roof, he looked up into the sky, seeing stars winking out of existence to reveal a new morning.

He set the board on the shingles of the roof and stood upon it. He pressed the button to start the engine, closing his eyes as he sailed through the air. Because of Dimitri, Jim had the freedom to do what he loved. And every morning since he fixed up a solar surfer, he rode it as a sort of tribute to his lover.

He hoped to one day see him again.

-End-

_A/N: Please tell me what you think! Not the ending you expected, right? :D_


End file.
